Jugando con la vida
by Kami-cute
Summary: No era equivalencia de intercambio… Era un juego macabro. En recuerdo de Nina Tucker.


**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** No era equivalencia de intercambio… Era un juego macabro. En recuerdo de Nina Tucker.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Quizás se vea cruel. No sé como lo verán, esa era la intención.

**Declaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Es de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Notas de autor:** He visto de nuevo FullMetal Alchemist, capítulo 7: "La noche en que la quimera lloró". Me sentí mal al ver el dolor que demostraba Edward por Nina, al verla transformada en quimera. Estúpido Shou Tucker. Todo por querer mantener su título del Alquimista Hilador de Vida. Transmutar así a su hija Nina y a su perro Alexander. Y peor, haberle mentido a Nina casi toda su vida, de que su mamá los había abandonado... cuando en realidad, él la mató para transmutarla en una quimera parlante. Maldito Tucker...

-

-

-

**x... Jugando con la vida ...x**

Edward vagaba, sin sentirse completamente bien. Era injusto. Pobre Nina. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella y Alexander transformados en una quimera.

La verdad, aún sentía rabia. Quería seguir golpeando a Tucker... Pero Nina lo detuvo. Sabía que si hacía eso no era muy diferente de él. Sabía que llegaría a quitarle la vida. Maldito Tucker...

Se detuvo instantáneamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sus hombros se elevaron y sus puños hicieron tanta fuerza, que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y cayó al suelo, dando ese característico sonido. Había llegado donde menos quería llegar...

De repente, un relámpago ilumina el cielo y comienza a llover. La ciudad de Amestris inundada por el llanto amargo del cielo. Y Edward Elric dejaba de reprimir sus lágrimas, para dejar que salgan con libertad. Los espasmos que ésta causaba. Los gemidos dolorosos. Los gritos de impotencia. Dejaba salir todo. De igual forma, la lluvia cubría sus lágrimas y el ruidio de los truenos es tan fuerte que no puede oírse a él mismo llorar.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo, aún llorando. Comenzó a golpear el piso, con tanta desesperación y bronca. No era justo. ¿Por qué Nina? ¿Por qué ella? Aún en su mente daban vueltas un par de frases. Frente a él, la imagen del cuerpo descompuesto de la quimera que conformaba Nina y Alexander. Adherida a la pared de un callejón sin salida... Por lo menos, ya no sentía...

"_¿Por qué duele tanto, hermano mayor?"_

Nina.

Maldito Tucker... ¿Por qué debía experimentar con su propia familia? ¿Acaso no eran lo suficientemente importante como para no hacer eso? ¿Acaso... no los amaba?

Pensar que él sufrió tanto por culpa de su padre. Por la muerte de su madre. Y por la atrocidad de la que fue víctima Alphonse. Y a ese maldito fanático de la alquimia, su familia le importaba un bledo. Era tan injusto...

"Todos los avances, tienen un precio"

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que su automail diera un chirrido espantoso. Quedó de rodillas, con sus manos sobre el suelo. Facilmente pasaba como alguien en cuatro patas. Alguien que se lamentaba por algo, bajo la lluvia incesante que estaba cayendo. Exactamente lo que hacía.

¿Por qué Tucker era tan idiota?

Un obseso con la alquimia y sus beneficios... Destruyendo su propia familia por mantener su fama. El gran Alquimista Hilador de Vida... Era todo un frude. No hilaba vida, la aniquilaba. Había matado a su esposa y a su hija... Había hecho atrocidades, que glorificaron y apremiaron. Era un maldito farsante.

**- Nina... **–dijo Edward, en un susurro a la nada, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

No podía quitarse a Nina de la cabeza. De esa niña dulce e inocente, con unos enormes ojos celestes, de una bellísima sonrisa angelical y dueña de un cálido cabello castaño recogido en trenzas... No quedaba nada. Transmutada, transformada en una quimera. Pasó de ser esa hermosa niña a un animal con cuerpo de perro, de pelo castaño claro y una melena cobriza, con ojos blanquecinos y vacíos... poseedora de una voz desgarradoramente escalosfriante. Hasta la voz de Nina se había mezclado con las que serían las cuerdas vocales de Alexander. Ni siquiera su dulce voz quedaba.

Aunque...

Se levantó del suelo, seguro de sí mismo. Secó las lágrimas, dejando que sus rastros sean ocultados por las gotas de lluvia. Tucker, a pesar de ser un maldito egocentrista, tenía razón en algo. Para hacer avances, tanto en la alquimia como en la ciencia general, debían hacerse sacrificios. Tucker sacrificó su familia... aunque con su grado de locura, nadie sabía si realmente entedía lo que hacía.

Sí, Tucker a pesar de hacer lo peor de lo peor... estaba en lo cierto. La alquimia... La ciencia, requería sacrificios. Siempre había un precio... Era cierto. Equivalencia de Intercambio. Él y Alphonse lo pagaron cuando intentaron revivir a su madre. Uno, perdiendo un brazo y una pierna, y el otro, perdiendo el cuerpo entero.

Equivalencia de Intercambio.

Tucker intercambió poder, fama y perfeccionamiento de las quimeras por su familia: su esposa, su hija, su perro. Todo se resumía a la equivalencia de intercambio.

Chasqueó la lengua, de forma desaprobatoria, mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a donde debería estar Al. Su cabello rubio, completamente empapado. Y sus ojos dorados, sin brillo alguno.

Él también era alquimista. Lo sabía. Lo sabía bien. No era equivalencia de intercambio lo que hacían...

... era estar jugando con la vida.

Owari


End file.
